Faelin Potter and the Truth about Slytherin
by Rachel.Elizabeth.Potter
Summary: Alternate Universe where Neville is the chosen one, and Harry has an annoying little sister named Fae.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

November 1, 1981 - 1:27 am

"JAMES!" A voice cut through the silence of the night. James shot upright in bed, searching wildly for his wife. His hand brushed her sleeping form, and he let out a sigh of relief. He started to settle back down, thinking he was just hearing things. Just then, a yell screamed outside. "LILY!" Lily jumps awake, and the pair sat quietly on the bed. They listened closely and heard a motorcycle rumble outside. Not a second later, someone began pounding on the front door. The couple was out of be in an instant. James sprinted out into the hallway and cast a spell to hide Harry's nursery door from view. Lily had come up behind him, wrapped in a flowered colored robe. Lily patted James' arm with a shaking hand. Lily gently kissed the wall where the door had been moments ago.

"I love you, Harry." She whispered softly. James brushed back her hair and took her hand in his. Together, they went quietly down the stairs. The pounding on the door had barely ceased. Halfway down the staircase, James paused.

"Wait here." He said. Lily nodded and pulled him into a quick, but passionate kiss. James continued down the rest of the stairs by himself. Lily watched him reach the bottom. She realized just a moment too late and cried out for him to watch out. James stepped loudly on the creaky floorboard. James froze, and so did the pounding on the door.

"For Merlin's sake, Prongs! I know you're in there. Let me in!" A tired voice called in. James ripped open the door, revealing a bedraggled Sirius. His clothes were dirty, and he looked like he had barely gotten any sleep. James wasn't going to take any chances and held his wand up against the man's throat.

"What did Dumbledore take from me a few months ago?" James asked, knowing that Sirius had been the only one there other than Dumbledore. Sirius sighed weakly.

"Your invisibility cloak. Can I come in now? It's freezing." Sirius said with a shiver. James swiftly pulled Sirius into a brotherly hug and led him inside. James switched on a lamp, and Lily went to make some warm coffee. A few minutes later, she was handing out the hot cups.

"What's happened, Padfoot? You must be here at two in the morning for a reason." James asked as Lily sat on the couch beside him.

"He's gone." Sirius said with a finality. Lily gasped, and James almost dropped his cup.

"He's gone? What? How?" Lily stuttered. Sirius looked at them with sudden sad eyes. "Sirius?"

"We got a call late at night at the auror office." Sirius started. "Something about a house blowing up, and it was the Longbottoms' safe house. When we arrived, the house was in shambles. Just inside the door, we found Frank laying lifeless in the hallway, a suitcase lying open beside him. We guessed that they had been trying to leave. I went upstairs with a few others. The door to the nursery was blasted open, and Alice was found beside the crib clutching a small hat."

"And their boy, Neville?" James asked.

"Fine. Almost perfect really. All he was left with was just a small lightning bolt scar on his forehead." Lily brushed away her tears.

"So you're sure he's gone?" She asked, thinking about I her won son sleeping above them. Sirius nodded, and the room felt instantly lighter.

"His wand was found on the floor of the nursery, and his followers have gone into hiding. He's truly gone!" In a moment of pure happiness, Lily kissed James passionately. "Okay, that's gross." Sirius said standing up. The couple paid no attention to him as he grabbed a quilt and lounged on the other couch. "Seriously stop." Lily pushed away from James with a giggle. James pulled Lily onto his lap, and they snuggled together.

"We're finally safe. You, me, and little Harry are going to be fine." James said softly.

"You just might have to add another person to the equation." Lily stated quietly.

"Padfoot is not part of our family, Lily." James joked. Sirius grunted, his eyes shut. Lily punched James gently.

"That's not what I mean." Lily blushed and pointed to her stomach. "I'm pregnant." Sirius and James' eyes opened wide.

"Really?" Lily nodded, and James hugged her close. "Even he or she will be safe. You just wait. I bet our kid will be awesome at quidditch like me."

"Or be good at her schoolwork." Lily scolded jokingly.

"It could have my good looks!" Sirius laughed, and the couple joined in.

"I'll bet it will be just perfect." James smiled as he and Lily kissed once more.

"My eyes!" Sirius groaned. Soon, Prongs and Padfoot were wrestling as Lily laughed from the couch. Their life would be peaceful, for eleven years at least.

Everything started back up again when their daughter started her first year at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

September 1, 1993 10:59 am

"Are you sure you have everything, Fae?" My mother says as she herds me and my brother towards the tall scarlet train. I nod and shift my bag farther up my shoulder. Mom looked behind her and groaned audibly. "James! Stop messing around with Sirius! The train is about to leave." The train horn sounded loudly. Harry and I jumped up the stairs and turned back towards our mother. Dad and Sirius arrived a second later laughing. I give Sirius a quick hug.

"Don't get in any trouble." He laughs, tousling my hair. I give Mom and Dad longer hugs, not willing to let them go. Mom has tears in her eyes, and Dad looks me proudly.

"You work hard, all right?" He says. " I still can't believe you got your mother's brain." The train horn sounds again. Harry hugs them, and the door shut right as he steps back inside. The train starts to move, and we wave until the platform has disappeared from view. Harry leaves me immediately to go find his friends. I start after him, but he shakes his head.

"Why don't you go meet some people? I met my best friend by wandering around." Harry looked around then gave me a quick hug. He left down the hallway, disappearing into the crowd of older students. I fight my way through the group and start peering in each car. Most of them were full. Finally at the end of the car, I find one open with just one other student inside. I could tell she was a first year like me, already dressed in her robes. She had sandy blonde hair put up in a ponytail. She stared out the window looking nervous.

"Is this car open?" I ask quietly. She jumped and looked at me with a shocked expression. She nodded and gestured to the seat opposite of her. I smile and throw my suitcase up on the rack. I sit down nervously, setting my small handbag beside me. The girl's blue eyes look at me, full of curiosity. I put out my hand. "I'm Faelin Potter." She shakes it and nods knowingly.

"My brother is friends with your brother." She says in an thick Irish accent. "I'm Saoirse Finnigin."

"Seamus' sister. I've heard him talk about you too." I say.

"I hope they were good things." We laugh. I pull out a book and start to read it. I notice Saoirse staring out the window again. Her hands twiddled with her wand.

"Nervous?" I ask. She smiled weakly.

"Very. I hope I get sorted into the house I want." She said with a faint laugh.

"What house do you want?" I put my book on the seat beside me.

"Gryffindor, like my brother."

"Me too!" She glanced at the book I was reading. "Hogwarts: A History?" I nod.

"My brother's friend, Hermione, recommended it to me." I showed Saoirse the cover. It had a picture of Hogwarts that varied from day to night depending on the time of day.

"Could I borrow it sometime?" Saoirse asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I hope we both get into Gryffindor cause then you can borrow whatever you want of mine. I'll get to borrow whatever I want from you!" We laughed loudly. Just then, a boy popped his head in the door. He had wind swept blonde hair and light blue eyes. I recognized him instantly as Neville Longbottom. I didn't know him because of the little lightning bolt on his forehead, but because we had grown up together. Saoirse gasped, and I rolled my eyes. "Hi Neville." I said, ignoring Saoirse's stare.

"Hey Fae. I just came to say good luck at the sorting. Hope you'll be joining us lions soon." He glanced at Saoirse and left.

"Way to keep your cool." I sunk down lower in my seat. Saoirse's mouth was still open forming an large O.

"You know him?!" Saoirse almost shouted.

"Yeah, he visited our house a ton when we were kids." Outside our door, a women stopped and smiled in our direction.

"Candy from the trolley?" She asked, gesturing to her trolley stacked with treats. I jumped up and pulled some money out of my bag. Saoirse and I together bought six chocolate frogs, peppermint wands, and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans each. After the candy lady left, Saoirse and I talked more. I realized how much I liked this girl. My brother was right. You can meet your best friend on the train. I stood up to pull my bag down. I still need to change into my robes. Suddenly, the train stopped. I fell backwards, landing in the seat beside Saoirse.

"We aren't there yet." I said peering my head out the door. I looked around the hallway seeing many other students doing the same. The candy lady came rushing back down the hallway. Her trolley wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Please return to your cars. We are having a little difficulty with the engines." She went past our door, and I sat back down opposite of Saoirse.

"Look at the window." Saoirse said with her eyes opened wide. Frost was creeping its way up the window frame and across the glass. With a short flicker, the lights turned off. I felt Saoirse move, and her hand wrapped around mine. We sat in complete silence. Slowly, a tall cloaked figure glided past our door. It turned in our direction, and you couldn't see its face. Under the hood was pitch black, and a long evil hand reached in our direction. I put a hand over Saoirse's mouth as she screamed.

"Shh." I whispered to her. Its head jerked to the right and continued past us. The minutes ticked by slowly. Finally, the lights flickered back on, and the train started moving forward. I grabbed my robes and started out the door. Saoirse shook her head.

"They could still be out there." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'll be fine." I stumbled down the hallway towards the laboratory. I bumped into a man and recognized him. "Lupin! What are you doing here?"

"I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Lupin smiled, giving me a hug. He grabbed my shoulders. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. What was that thing?" I ask.

"A dementor from Azkaban. He was searching for Bellatrix Lestrange."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

September 1, 1993 - 5:37 pm

"Saoirse, sit still!" I whispered, holding down her bouncing leg. The boats we were on didn't seem that sturdy. They rocked back and forth and barely seemed to fit the four of us. Saoirse sat beside me and completely ignored the comment about her leg. Two boys sat ahead of us. One boy held the lamp, his brown hair shifting in the slight wind. The other boy, Dennis Creevy, was almost out of the boat, staring up at the outline of Hogwarts. The castle was beautiful, and I completely understood his interest. I didn't really know Dennis. I just knew that his older brother constantly followed Neville around. I shivered in the cold wind, pulling my cloak closer around me. I noticed Hagrid's warm coat and wished I could wrap that around me. Hagrid was tall and massive, but seemed friendly enough.

"Dennis!" Saoirse yelled as the boy disappear into the water. "Ugh, I told him not to lean on the side that way!" Hagrid turned around and yelled back to us.

"Better pull him back up when he surfaces. I can't stop the boats." Dennis came up gasping. Saoirse and I grabbed his arms, but the momentum of moving across the boat caused us to go flying into the water.

It was freezing. I swam quickly to the surface, the cold hurting my lungs. Saoirse was a few feet way from me, struggling in the water. I grabbed her hand and swam to the boat. Dennis was still trying to get on, the other boy pulling on his arms. "Come on, Sebastian! I'm not that heavy." Dennis cried. I gave him a boost, and Dennis went flying back into the boat. I helped Saoirse back in, and the boat kept moving farther away. I was too slow, the cold reaching my legs. I groaned, swimming faster trying to keep up. Suddenly, arms wrapped around mine and pulled me out of the water. I landed in the seat of a boat, held by two boys with mischievous smiles. They could have been twins if it wasn't for the difference in their eyes. One boy had dark brown eyes, while the other had blue eyes that glimmered in the moonlight. Blue eyes took off his cloak and wrapped it over my shivering shoulders.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" He asked. "Don't know why you wanted to jump in." I gave him a playful shove.

"I didn't jump. I fell." I giggled, finding the situation extremely funny now that it was over.

"What did you fall out for?" Brown eyes asked.

"Trying to help that Creevy boy." I held out my shaking hand. "I'm Faelin Potter." Brown eyes shook my extended palm.

"Keaton Vaughn." I held out my hand to the other boy.

"Fraser Samuels." The boat hit the dock causing us to crash into each other. Fraser jumped out and held out his hand in a regal manner. "Milady." I grabbed it and stepped out of the boat. I curtsied.

"Why thank you, kind sir." He did the same to Keaton, making me laugh even harder. Suddenly, I was wrapped in a cold hug.

"I thought you had died!" Saoirse yelled with a sob.

"Saoirse, I'm fine. This is Keaton and Fraser. They pulled me out of the water." I gently pushed her away. She looked at the boys with wide and tearful eyes. "You saved my best friend!" She yelled hugging them.

"Firs' years this way!" Hagrid called from the front of the crowd. We followed him through a tunnel and found outlives on the grass in front of the castle. We hurried up the stone steps, and Hagrid knocked on the big wooden door. It opened immediately, bathing us in warm light.

"You're very late, Hagrid." A women stated coming out from behind the door. She was tall with raven black hair pulled back out of her face. She was emerald robes and an angry expression.

"Sorry, ma'am. Three of the new ones fell in the lake." Hagrid explained. The woman looked at us standing on the doorstep. She waved us inside. We filed in and welcomed the warmth of the hall. She dismissed Hagrid.

"I am Professor Mcgonagall. We are going into the Great Hall, where you will be sorted into one of four houses. They are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. You will enter the hall in an orderly line. When I call your name, please come forward and place the hat on your head. After being sorted, you will continue to your house table. Since you were so late in your arrival, we are unable to dry those who fell in the lake." Her eyes met mine, and I looked down at my waterlogged shoes. "Come with me." She led us through a door on our right, where the sound of laughter echoed out towards us. When she pushed the door open, the hall went quiet. Us first years formed a quick line and followed the professor to the front. The others behind me were in awe of the ceiling, but I had already know about it from Hogwarts: A History. Professor McGonagall placed a stool down and set a pointed wizard's hat on top. The hall was silent until the hat twitched and started to sing. I didn't pay much attention to it. I was trying to get myself pulled together.

"It will be okay." Saoirse whispered to me with a comforting smile. The song finished, and the hall erupted with applause.

"Adams, Sebastian." Professor McGonagall called out from a long roll of parchment. The boy from my boat walked briskly to the stool and sat, placing the hat on his head.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat yelled. Sebastian ran to the Ravenclaw table and sat. In alphabetical order, the first years started to get sorted. After a "Ebner, Zachary" was placed in Gryffindor, Saoirse was called to the front. Her hair was still dripping as she placed the hat on her head. She was as white as a sheet, her eyes darting around anxiously. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said, and I thought she was going to faint right then and there. She pulled the hat off, placed it on the stool, and hurried to the table farthest to the left which was full of other kids clapping and cheering. Many other sortings went by in a blur, and I tried to tame my turning stomach. Finally, Professor McGonagall called out my name.

"Potter, Faelin." I stepped forward and put the hat on my head. It took only a second for it to yell out my house.

"SLYTHERIN!"


	4. Chapter 3

September 1, 1993. 8:34 pm

"Are you coming?" Someone asked me kindly, a hand resting on my shoulder. I jumped. I had been too busy looking for Saoirse in the crowd of exiting students to actually get up from the table. I turned to find one of the prefects. She had auburn hair and kind brown eyes.  
"Umm...yeah." I got up from the table and followed behind the students of Slytherin house. Just as we got out the tall wood door, I caught a glimpse of Saoirse heading up the stairs. She gave me a quick wave and turned to follower her head of house. We descended a flight of stairs heading towards our common room.

"So, it's Faelin?" The prefect asked, still beside me. I nodded. She held out her hand. "I'm Artemis Jones, sixth year." I shook it with another nod. I couldn't care less. I had been sorted into Slytherin. The one house I didn't want. I would have been fine with Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Slytherin was at the bottom of the list, like the pits of hell bottom. "Are you okay?" Artemis asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Not really. I wasn't expecting to be sorted into Slytherin." She nodded in understanding.  
"We always get a bad rep. I wanted to be in Hufflepuff, but I got placed here. It really isn't that bad. You just have some people that constantly are wanted to shut up. Like Draco Malfoy, for instance." She pointed out a flash of platinum blonde hair in the crowd. I had already heard of him, especially from Neville's stories.

"You wanted to be a Puff?" I stated with a smile.

"Sure thing. I thought I was pretty quirky." The crowd stopped. In front, there was small broom cupboard. Suddenly, it opened revealing just darkness.

"What's happening?" I asked, unable to see.

"Oh, the common room just opened. All you have to do is take your wand, trace an S on the door, and say 'serpiente'." She lead me through the door and down a flight of stairs.

"Won't the other houses figure out that easily?" I shivered, still wet from my swim in the lake.

"Probably, but they can't get in. The door is automated and will openly open for Slytherin students. It took a visual inventory as we past through." We entered the common room, which took my breath away. Behind the door, there was a balcony with two hallways of to each side. Down a grand staircase, there was a blazing fireplace. Floor to ceiling windows showed the night sky, and bookshelves were lined with books that ranged in size. Artemis pointed to the left hallway. "Go straight until you reach the room marked for first years." She patted my shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow." I went down the hallway like she said and at the end, I found the door to my room already ajar. I knocked, and four pairs of eyes flashed towards me.

"Is this mine?" I pointed towards the bed closest to me. They will nodded and went back to unpacking their things. I found my suitcase and bags near the foot of the bed. I took off my waterlogged shoes and placed them in front of the fireplace that warmed the room. I struggled to pull off my cloak. It had gotten tangled with my necklace.

"Here." I felt someone untangle the necklace and pull my cloak off. I hung it on the corner of my four post bed. I turned finding a small girl with waist length brown hair and curious hazel eyes.

"Thank you. I'm Faelin Potter." She shook my hand.

"I'm Ainsley Zetta, and I'm fun sized." She laughed. The others glanced at us then went back to their work.

"Excuse me?"

"Everyone always tells me that I'm short, but I say I'm fun sized." She explained, and I laughed. Ainsley helped me to unpack some of my stuff, and I told her about me falling in the lake. Another girl came to help. She had blonde hair and green eyes, a quiet voice, and a sheer determination to make everything perfect. Her name was Elissa Carole. I met the others briefly. One was Dylan Quinn, and she was very uncomfortable getting so much attention about her sapphire necklace. The other was Tempest Flynn with a personality that immediately made me want to stay away. All she did was look at me with a disgusted look ever since I told Elissa about my parents and my blood race.

"Yes, I am a half blood and proud of it. " I said in a huff to Ainsley. Soon, the clock struck ten. We climbed into our warm beds and fell asleep immediately. Around one, I was awakened by the door opening and closing. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, and put on my glasses. Unlike my brother, I preferred not to wear mine all the time. I had contacts for that. I slipped out of my warm blankets and slipped on my robe. I saw that Elissa's bed was empty. I went silently out the door and stumbled towards the common room. Upon entering, I saw Elissa curled up on one of the black leather couches. She was crying in the arms of an older girl, who looked just like her. I leaned over the balcony. "Elissa?" The older girl glared at me.

"She's fine. Go back to bed." I nodded and ran back to my room. I climbed back into bed. Soon, my thoughts about Elissa turned into dreams.


	5. Chapter 4

September 4, 1993 9:45 am

"You could die, Faelin!" Saoirse groaned as we walked towards the Quidditch pitch. I laughed. She pulled me to a stop. "I'm serious. The rule states that you have to compete against the past holder of the position you want. You want seeker. Draco Malfoy is the seeker. You have to compete against Draco Malfoy." I laughed again and hugged Saoirse.

"I grew up riding on broomsticks. I won't die. Plus, Harry tells me Malfoy isn't that good." I giggled. We emerged onto the field. A few people were up in the air, doing flips on their brooms. Saoirse headed up the stairs. I waved to my brother, who was sitting up on the bleachers with his best friends: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

The Weasleys were a big family consisting of six boys and one girl. Ron was the youngest boy, the same age as Harry. Two of his older brothers were twins, Fred and George. They were famously known as the Hogwarts pranksters. Ginny, the youngest and only girl, was a year above me. We usually hung out whenever I went to the Weasley house with Harry. Hermione Granger was a muggle born like my mother. She was the most serious out of the trio and very VERY devoted to her studies.

"Hey Fae," I jumped, feeling a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around, finding Neville with Jacob Roberts, his friend. Jake had messy brown hair and dark eyes. He seems shy when you meet him, but he was just as troublesome as Neville. Neville laughed. "Sorry to scare you. I was just gonna wish you good luck." He smiled. I felt my cheeks grow warm. I brushed a stray hair out of my face.

"Thanks. Where's Rose?" I asked referring to Ambrose Tyler, Neville's other friend.

"Working on an essay. She'll be down after you guys start. She going to try out for the Hufflepuff team. Their tryouts are after yours." Jake explained. Rosie was a puff, but her trying out for the team sounded incredible. I went to ask a question about that, but someone called for everyone to gather. Neville and Jacob climbed the bleachers, and I ran across the field to the gathering crowd. The team captain, Marcus Flint, told everyone to pay attention.

"Many of you will not make the team so don't get your hopes up. I see some first years so I'm talking to you. We only accept the best of the best on the team." Flint pulled out a roll of parchment and began reading off the names of those trying out and what position. Most people were trying out for either beater or chaser. "Faelin Potter for seeker." Flint looked up with a smirk. "Looks like you got some competition, Draco." I spotted a flash of platinum blond hair shift behind him. Flint finished reading off the list and rolled it back up. "We're going to have a series of trial games, the newbies against the team." Nobody else was trying out for seeker, leaving me to battle Malfoy alone. I was handed a Nimbus 2001, a team broom. As I headed towards the center of the field, someone shoved me.

"Good luck, half breed." Malfoy smirked. "You're going to need it."

"I'm betting that you're going to need it. I actually have talent." I stated without a glance in his direction. I heard him stop.

"What?" He said in a harsh whisper. I turned around and leaned lazily against my broomstick. Draco's face was red with anger.

"I said that I'm most likely better than you. You are going to need some type of luck if you are going to beat me." Flint yelled for everyone to take their place. In a flash, I mounted my broom and sped to my spot, leaving Draco in the dirt. He joined me after a while, his face still red. With flint explaining the rules below me, I winked at Malfoy and whispered a sarcastic good luck. The bludgers and the snitch were released. When Flint threw up the quaffle, I shot towards the glint of gold twenty feet away. Within seconds, I had the snitch between my fingers. I let out a squeal of elation and rolled out of the way of the stadium wall. Draco apparently didn't get the memo and crashed into it. Flint blew the whistle that signaled the end of the first trail game. I leaned over Malfoy, who was lying on the ground. "One to zero. Better pick it up." I dropped the folded snitch beside him and flew back towards me team, a smile never leaving from my face.

After eight games, I beat Malfoy seven to one. I let him score one to be nice. I was granted the position of seeker, which left Draco off the team. Saoirse, Harry, Hermione, and Ron were waiting for me when i got done. "You totally killed that!" Harry said giving me a hug.

"I still can't believe you made Malfoy take a face plant." Ron gave me a high five. The trio headed up the path to the castle. Neville gave me a thumbs up from the bleachers. I felt blush creeping back into my cheeks. Saoirse noticed the pink and followed my gaze. She nudged me with a giggle. I ignored her and waved back before we headed up towards the castle. She looked at me with an expectant smile.

"Saoirse," I groaned.

"You like him!" She sang, skipping ahead of me.

"We're just friends. That's it!" I laughed, running up beside her. Suddenly, I was pushed from behind and landed hard on the rocky path. I felt sharp rocks cut deep into my hands. Nearby, I heard Saoirse scream. I rolled over, finding a furious Draco Malfoy a few feet in front of me. Saoirse was off to my right, held by Malfoy's goons, Crabbe and Goyle. She seemed okay, but there were tears falling down her face.

"How dare you humiliate me like that!" Draco roared. I stood, wincing at the pain in my palms. I looked down at my hands. There was blood pouring out of the cuts. I glared back at Malfoy.

"You humiliated yourself!" I screamed, getting really tired of him. "You think you're better than everyone else, but you're not! You need to get over yourself and realize you can't win at everything! Your daddy can't buy it for you!" I realized what I had said and instantly regretted it. "Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't mean -"

"Shut up!" Malfoy yelled. "You meant it. At least, my father can buy things for me unlike your broke father and mud blood mother." Without thinking, I shot out my fist and connected it with his face. I clutched my hands to my robe as he collapsed.

"Never insult my mother again!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

September 4, 1993 11:23 am

"Faelin? Can you hear me?" I heard a faint voice call. "Fae, please don't be dead." There was a sob.

"She isn't dead." Someone said, their voice much closer. "She's lost too much blood. That's all." Slowly, feeling came back into my body. I was up off the ground, wrapped in someone's arms. My wrist flared with pain when I moved it slightly. I opened my eyes groggily and blushed almost immediately. I was in Neville's arms. Saoirse was walking beside him. Tears flooded down her cheeks. We were heading back up towards the castle.

"What happened?" I asked, unable to remember how I had gotten into that position. Neville and Saoirse looked at me in surprise. Neville laughed while Saoirse let out a sigh of relief.

"With what Saoirse told me, you punched Malfoy and passed out. He then kicked you and disappeared up to the castle." Neville explained. I realized the sharp pain in my side that was leaning against him. "Saoirse came and found me, and here we are." We reached the school and entered into its warmth. Neville looked at me with a smile. "Can you walk?" I nodded, and he let my legs down gently. As I removed my arm from around his shoulders, I winced at the pain that shot up my wrist.

"What hurts?" Saoirse said tearfully. She still hadn't stopped the river of tears. She apparently doesn't do well in stressful situations. "The cuts?" I looked down at my hands, which were wrapped in black fabric.

"No, not really. It's more my wrist and side." Neville put his arm around me, and I blushed. Saoirse noticed and gave me a wink.

"Can you make it?" He asked. I nodded. Within a few minutes, we were walking into the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was busy with Draco Malfoy, taping up the bruising on his nose. She glanced up at us standing in the doorway.

"Draco, you can go." She said, dismissing him. He walked past us, shoving me with his shoulder. I stood still, grimacing as my ribs throbbed. "Draco!" Madame Pomfrey yelled after him. When he didn't return, she let out a huff. She forced a smile. "What seems to be the problem?" I held up my hands. Madame Pomfrey led me over to an open bed and sat me down. Saoirse followed us, but Neville left out the door. Madame Pomfrey unwrapped my hands and brushed my tender wrist. "Oh my." She studied my scraped palms. "Does this hurt?" She bent my wrist slightly, and I let out a scream of pain. She laughed. "I'm guessing that was a yes. It's broken. What happened?"

"I got in a fight with Malfoy." I said guiltily. She smirked.

"So you're the one that smashed his nose."

"And he's the one that kicked her in the ribs after she passed out from the cuts she received when he pushed her to the ground!" Saoirse explained. Madame Pomfrey touched my side, getting a small wince from me in return. She smiled kindly at me.

"I'll fix these up before lunchtime." She cleaned the dirt and rocks from my hands, splinted my newly mended wrist, and wrapped my hands and side. Just as she was finishing up, Neville came back into the room followed by Professor Dumbledore.

"Good morning Madame Pomfrey. I was just coming to hear Miss Potter's side of this story Mr. Malfoy had told me." The professor asked for me to explain. I told the entire story, and Saoirse filled in on the parts which I wasn't aware of. Dumbledore nodded when I finished and pardoned himself, leaving the wing. Neville stood awkwardly by the bedside. Madame Pomfrey went to grab another roll of wrapping in the other room when I attack.

"YOU TOLD THE HEADMASTER?!" I screeched. Neville looked down at his feet, and a switch clicked in my head. "Who else did you tell?"

"Your brother." He muttered.

"Harry? Great, that's just what I needed. Someone to go tell my parents. I'm fine."

"You got into a fight your third day here!" Neville counter attacked. I glared at him.

"Please leave." I said harshly. He jerked around and stomped out of the wing. Madame Pomfrey came back, but didn't say a word about my fuming. She secured the final wrap and dismissed me for lunch. Saoirse and I hurried towards the Great Hall, hungry from this morning's adventure. My side stung a little, but it was something I could handle. I said goodbye to Saoirse and made my way to my house table. I plopped down beside Ainsley. I grabbed a sandwich and chips. Ainsley nudged my shoulder. I looked up from my food. She and Elissa were staring at me. "What?"

"What happened to your hands?" Elissa asked. I smiled innocently.

"I got in a fight with Malfoy." Ainsley laughed while Elissa stared at me in shock.

"Why?" Elissa groaned. She never liked my dangerous adventures.

"He started it! He was having a fit just because I beat him out of his spot on the Quidditch team." Ainsley raised her goblet.

"Here's to Faelin Potter! For showing DRACO MALFOY who is the boss!" She yelled, and the Hall went silent.

"To Fae!" Someone cheered from across the room. I turned finding Keaton, Fraser, Neville, Jacob, Ambrose, Saoirse, Harry, and Ron standing up in their spot with goblets raised. I put mine up slowly.

"CHEERS!"


	7. Chapter 6

September 9, 1993. 5:13 am

"Faelin, wake up." Someone shook my shoulder. I groaned. I'd had a stressful Quidditch practice the night before and was not happy to be woken up. I opened my eyes groggily. Ainsley leaned over me, a nervous expression on her face.

"What?" I murmured, reaching for my glasses. I put them on.

"Elissa still hasn't come back yet." We had gotten used to Elissa's unusual night pattern. She always left a midnight and was back before 3. I sat up quickly and scanned the room. Tempest and Dylan were sound asleep in their beds, but Elissa's was empty. I got up with a shiver, wanting to crawl back under my covers immediately. I pulled my robe from the post and wrapped up in it. I opened the door quietly, and Ainsley followed me out into the dimly lit hallway. "Where do you think she is?" Ainsley asked. I still hadn't told her about my first night encounter.

"I think she's with her sister. I followed her my first night and found them by the fireplace." We tiptoed down the hallway. We passed the heads and prefects' rooms. The sound of the crackling fire welcomed us as we entered into the common room. I quickly scanned the room. There wasn't a person in sight. "Looks like she isn't down here." I shivered. "Its so cold." Ainsley and I hurried down to the fire, wanting its warmth. We held our hands up against the light, our fingers like ice. "I'm still freezing. I'm going to grab a blanket before we go back up." Ainsley started up the stairs. I headed towards the small closet that held the blankets. Suddenly, I heard sobbing. I turned to my right towards the comfy benches I sat on for homework. There, huddled tight against the wall was Elissa. She was rocking back and forth, muttering to herself. Tears streamed down her face. "Ainsley!" I rushed to Elissa's side. Ainsley came around the corner, a confused expression. "Go find her sister. I think she is a sixth year." Ainsley ran back up the stairs. I hugged Elissa.

"Death. So much death. Pain. Sorrow. Half breed." She was muttering over and over again.

"Elissa?" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"There's so much death, Faelin. Death and love. Future. Your future." She said to me.

"My what? My future?" Just then, Ainsley and Elissa's sister came running down the stairs. I stood, and her sister took my place. She pulled Elissa into her arms, and Elissa immediately relaxed. Her sister sighed.

"I was up late with homework and forgot to set my alarm." Her sister explained. "My name's Erynne."

"Faelin, and she's Ainsley." I looked at Ainsley. I glanced back at Elissa. She was still muttering, but the tears had stopped. "She's a seer, isn't she?" I asked. Erynne looked at me in surprise and nodded.

"Her visions were this frequent until this year." Erynne said slowly, combing through Elissa's hair. It dawned on me.

"Me. It's me that is making her visions worse." Erynne started to protest. I cut her off. "No, it's me. When you were gone, she talked to me about death and my future." Erynne looked down.

"She never really talks about who. I only catch words here and there." Erynne looked down at an almost asleep Elissa. "Why don't you go back to bed?" We hesitated looking at Elissa with concern. Erynne smiled. "Don't worry. She'll be at breakfast and most likely wont remember much of this night." Ainsley and I stumbled back to bed and climbed under our warm sheets. My thoughts about what Elissa said never left my mind. But I eventually fell asleep.

The morning did not come gracefully. The day started off with gray skies and rain which didn't aid in my getting up. Elissa hadn't come back to the room so I guess she had stayed with her sister. Dylan and Tempest were up on time whereas Ainsley and I stayed in bed as long as we could. We walked sluggishly down to the Hall where I left Ainsley to sit with Saoirse. After breakfast with the Lions, I headed to my first class, Potions. It was combined with Hufflepuff, and I always sat with Keaton. I plopped own onto my stool and put my head down on the desk.

"You look exhausted. Did you get any sleep?" Keaton asked with a laugh.

"Not too much. Something came up." I groaned. The door from Professor Snape's opened, and I sat upright. Snape wasn't my favorite teacher, but Potions fascinated me.

"Today, we will be learning about a hair washing potion. Open your books to page 463." Snape commanded, and the sound of flipping pages filled the room. The class seemed to pass quickly. I was the first to finish the potion and had done it correctly. The bell chimed for the next class, and the first years started to file out of the room. "Miss Potter, could I speak to you for a moment?" The professor called out. Keaton said goodbye, and I made my way to the front desk.

"Professor?" He looked at me with amused eyes.

"You did a excellent job today, Miss Potter. I see you received your mother's talent." I smiled in surprise.

"You knew my mother?" His expression grew guarded.

"That's enough for now, Miss Potter. I'll see you tomorrow at the game. Good luck." He said abruptly. I walked swiftly from the room and hurried down the corridor. Saoirse was waiting outside of Charms which we were combined with the Gryffindors.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Nowhere. I was just had a chat with the professor." I smiled. "He even wished me good luck."


	8. Chapter 7

September 10, 1993 6:45 pm

"Come on, Potter. Grab your broom!" Flint yelled at me. I had been late to the locker room due to an annoyance from Peeves. I struggled on my uniform and fell into line with the team. The day was extremely dreary. Rain would fall from time to time. The skies had remained gray ever since breakfast. Ugh, breakfast. I had sat with Saoirse and the others like usual. Harry, being the neutral brother he was, didn't talk to me once. I asked Hermione what was wrong.

"He's just not going to talk to you because of the game tonight. Fraternizing with the enemy is what he called it." She explained with an apologizing look. Neville, on the complete opposite hand, talked to me the entire time. He asked about school and practices, but never even brought up the game. He was the seeker for Gryffindor and was actually pretty good. His father was never a player, but growing up with me and Harry taught him all his skills. My father was a die hard Quidditich fan. He played currently on the Puddlemere United team, a personal favorite of Dumbledore's.

"FAELIN!" I focused back in on the team. Everyone was glaring at me.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" I asked kindly, looking down.

"I said you need to get the snitch, but make sure we are up in points." He groaned. "We have to win." The sound of fans slowly grew louder. "Okay, here we go." The door leading out into the stadium opened, and one by one, the team shot out into the gray fog. We flew around the stadium in formation. The Slytherin side erupted in cheers. We reached our positions. The other team came out and did the same thing we had done. Neville gave me a smile as he hovered opposite of me. Below us, Madame Hooch started listing off the rules. I held out my hand to Neville, and he shook it.

"Good luck." The balls were released, the snitch a few seconds later. The whistle was blown, and the game began. I shot after the snitch, and Neville was directly beside me. Someone scored beneath us, but I couldn't hear what team. The golden ball flew just ahead of me. I kept my hand out, hoping to grab it when I got close enough. There was another score. The ball suddenly shot downwards, and we dived after it. It shot right then left until we were headed towards the stadium wall. I was so close to reaching it.

"Fae!" Neville shouted. I didn't listen. The wall grew closer and closer, and my hand just grazed the golden lining. Neville shouted again. In my ears, all I could hear was what Flint had yelled at me all week. The yells about not failing, losing, and a complete disappoint if this game was lost. My hand finally grabbed the snitch, but I forgot to pull away with my broom. I slammed into the wall, and everything went black.

"Faelin?" I opened my eyes slowly. The harsh lit above me made my head pound, and I shut them again instantly. "Mr. Longbottom, mind turning that off?" The light disappeared from outside my eyelids, and I pried them open again. My head continued to pound as I took in my surroundings. I was in the dimly lit hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey leaned over me, a caring smile on her face. I turned my head slightly and spotted my brother, Neville, and Saoirse nearby. I tried to think back, but there was just emptiness. The last thing I could remember was rushing down to the locker room already late for the game.

"What happened?" I said slowly. "Madame Pomfrey, I'm really not trying to make a habit of coming in here." Everyone laughed, and Harry put his hand on my shoulder.

"You really don't remember?" I shook my head and grimaced in pain as it throbbed.

"I wouldn't do that." Madame Pomfrey said. "You've got quite the concussion."

"From what?" I wanted to know what happened.

"We'll, you were going for the snitch." Harry began. "You grabbed it, but forgot to turn away from the wall. You hit it a full speed. You've been out for three hours." Harry looked at Neville, who stood nearby looking relieved.

"I told you to stop, but you didn't." Neville stated with a questioning look. "Why?"

"I had to win." I almost sat up, but decided against it. "Did we?"

"Yeah. Even though you almost died, your catch won the game." Harry said glumly. I laughed at his expression.

"I finally beat you at something."

"Yes, yes. That's all good. Now, would you students please head back to your common rooms. Curfew is in a few minutes. Saoirse squeezed my hand before all of them hurried out of the room. Madame Pomfrey sat down in the chair beside the bed. "Ms. Potter, would you mind telling me what hurts the most?"

"My head." She nodded.

"That's the concussion. Anything else?"

"No."

"All right. Now with concussions, I will be waking you up periodically through the rest of the night to check up on you." Madame Pomfrey laid another blanket over me, and my eyes immediately began to close. "Goodnight, dear."

"Night." As she retired to her office, I turned onto my side. Within seconds, I was asleep. The night passed quickly, stalled only by the scheduled wake ups. The next morning, Saoirse came and brought some breakfast for both of us. We ate together on my bed, and I was able to sit up without extreme pain pounding in my head. As she left for class, she gave me one last hug and a smile.

"I'm so happy you're my friend. Even if you always are running into trouble." She called as she walked out of the door.

"Ditto." I whispered to myself.


	9. Chapter 8

October 31, 1993 7:25 am

The month of October passed quickly. It was filled with lots of Quidditch practices and games. We haven't won since I crashed, and Flint contributed it to my injury. He was saying I couldn't see straight. I got some dirty looks each time I arrived in and left the locker room. I shrugged it off and turned to my studies. I was loving Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Saoirse and I spent most nights hanging around with Keaton, Fraser, Ainsley, and occasionally Elissa. They had become my family away from home. Harry and Neville often brought treats from Hogsmeade, a privileged trip that all third years and older got to enjoy on the weekends. I couldn't wait until it would be my turn.

A week ago, my parents announced to my brother and I that we would have new siblings in seven months. They had suffered greatly from empty nest syndrome and were now expecting twins. I was very surprised to say the least, but excited. I didn't want to be the baby anymore. Mom promised to keep us posted while Dad congratulated me on my winning catch after yelling at my stupidity. He repeated over and over that he had taught me how to roll out of the way. I sent a message back apologizing, but couldn't say much more. I had an essay and a test the next day.

Flash forward to the present, I was eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table. I had an early practice and was falling asleep. Regardless of that, I continued to shovel eggs down my throat. I was starving. Saoirse stared at me in disbelief. "You missed supper last night?" She asked picking at her toast.

"Yup. Flint kept us late in the locker room with an issue. The issue was how we couldn't work as a team." I grumbled. Saoirse stifled a laugh. She knew how much I disliked working with him and the rest of our team. Harry sat down across from me. He looked tense. "What's wrong?" I glanced towards the doors expecting Neville to come in to eat. "Where's Neville?" I panicked and got up from my seat. Harry grabbed my arm.

"He's fine. Sit down." Harry said. I found my seat a lot less comfy then before.

"What's wrong? Where is he?" Saoirse asked.

"Neville was called to Dumbledore's office early this morning. I didn't know what it was about until I saw the Prophet." From underneath his robe, Harry pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He set it in front of me. Saoirse scooted closer, and I read it only loud enough for us three.

"The infamous Death eater, Bellatrix Lestrange, has escaped from Azkaban. She is most well know for her involvement in the murders of Frank and Alice Longbottom. She cruelly used the Cruciatus curse on Gwen Longbottom, who held the secret whereabouts of the family. She died in the hospital from her injuries not long after the murders. Lestrange was found missing from her cell late last night. A rumor that she would try to escape had been going around the prison, causing random checks of trains or other transportation that could aid in her disappearance. Nobody knows where she is going, but one idea has surfaced. Young Neville Longbottom defeated He Who Must Not Be Named, but it might seem Lestrange refuses to believe that. Could she be on her way to his wizarding school, Hogwarts? We'll see in time. Indigo Wells, Daily Prophet."

"She might be coming here?" Saoirse asked fearfully. I met her eyes and shook my head in disbelief.

"I thought no one had the ability to escape from Azkaban. That place terrifies me." I said slowly. Now, i could feel something was different in the air. There was a sense of fear. I pushed my plate away from me. I wasn't hungry anymore. I turned to Saoirse. "Want to go to the library? I got an essay to finish for History of Magic." I needed to get out of here. Saoirse shrugged.

"I guess so. Maybe Keaton and Fraser can meet us there." Her cheeks turned pink when she said Keaton's name. Harry and I looked at each other and started to laugh. Saoirse's blush darkened. "Shut up!" She got up from the table and started to walk away. I said goodbye to Harry and hurried after her. I grabbed Saoirse's hand just as we left the Hall.

"Come on, we're just joking." I explained. Saoirse waved it away.

"I know. Its fine."

"What is?" A voice asked from behind us. We jumped, and I let out a scream. We turned to find Keaton and Fraser doubled over in laughter.

"You guys are so annoying!" Saoirse complained. "We're going to the library. Wanna come?" They nodded.

"We'll be there in a few. We gotta eat." Fraser said before they disappeared in the Great Hall. I gave Saoirse a hug saying I had to grab my essay from the common room. I hurried off towards the basement and into the common room. I halted in my spot when I heard harsh whispering from the hidden benches. I leaned over the railing, spotting Draco Malfoy and an older male arguing. Draco glanced upwards, and I ducked down. I sat behind the protection of the banisters and listened.

"Is Aunt Bella really going to come here?" I heard Draco asked._ Aunt Bella?_ _Bellatrix._

"Most likely. I don't know how she has evaded the dementors this long." The male said. "I must be going, Draco." I heard footsteps come closer to the stairs. I scrambled up and around the corner. I watched in silence as Draco and the man shared an awkward hug. The man disappeared up the final stair case, and Draco left towards his room. I let out a sigh of relief when I heard the door shut, but I still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.


End file.
